Humans have used microbial organisms to generate products since the beginning of human history, for example in processing foods such as cheese, beer, and wine. During the centuries, microbial organism-mediated processes have been studied and scaled-up, often by controlling fermentation conditions or identification of phenotypic characteristics of microbial organisms.
Presently, many products are produced using a process that involves microbial organisms. In laboratories, and in some pharmaceutical manufacturing processes, microbial organisms, including genetically engineered microbial organisms, can be cultured in sterile, controlled environments. On the other hand, feedstocks used for various industrial processes involving microorganisms are not sterile, and may contain a variety of strains and species of microorganisms. As such, genetically engineered microorganisms for laboratory and pharmaceutical processes are not necessarily suited for processes, such as industrial processes, which involve using feedstocks or which are exposed to other microorganisms in the environment which could potentially contaminate the culture and which may also involve, changing environmental conditions. Herein microorganisms which have been engineered to control their own growth and the growth of other microorganisms and/or to respond to changes in their environment are described. Such microorganisms are suitable for growth in non-sterile, less rigidly controlled feedstocks. Such microorganisms can be useful for robust, consistent production of a desired product across a range of different feedstocks and environments.